


it's you

by bogosipda



Series: junhwan, junhwan and more junhwan [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trainee, Trainee Era, double b are a cute couple, hanbin is also a catboy!, jinhwan is a human who just wants love, junhoe is a catboy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogosipda/pseuds/bogosipda
Summary: in which jinhwan's soulmate is a catboy





	it's you

“My soulmate is a catboy?!” Jinhwan shrieks, padding quickly to his roommate's room.

 

“What?! Show me, show me!” Jiwon suddenly stands from his bed when Jinhwan swings open the door to his room with a tad too much force, slamming the door onto the wall.

 

On Jinhwan's wrist lies a vague outline of a cat, and beside it was a symbol, indicating that his soulmate was indeed a male cat-human hybrid.

 

“He's going to be so cute! What if I can't resist the urge to squish his cheeks every 5 seconds? Ah, I can't wait for tomorrow!” Jinhwan gushes. He knew that the soulmark appearing tonight meant that he would meet his soulmate for the first time tomorrow, at any time of the day. With that, Jinhwan started to wonder how his soulmate looked like, what cat breed he was, whether or not he was afraid of humans, how their first meeting would go. Excitement bubbled inside him as Jiwon chuckled at his roommate’s antics.

 

“Now Hanbin can have a friend who's like him!” Jiwon realises. Hanbin, being Jiwon's catboy soulmate, was only surrounded by humans his whole life as he trained in YG since he was a kid. He found Jiwon at the age of sixteen, and their encounter brightened his life so much that he no longer felt lonely and left out by other humans anymore, even though Jiwon was also a human.  ~~_(“But he's different!”_ Hanbin claims)~~ Jinhwan was always envious of the couple, wanting to love and be loved like that too. Now that his soulmark has appeared, he’s elated yet jittery because he has no idea what to expect.

 

Heading back to his own room, Jinhwan plops onto his bed, sighing as his imagination ran wild about his soulmate.  _ What does his soulmark look like? Is it similar to mine? Is he Korean? How old is he? _

 

With many questions floating in his mind, he gradually drifts off to sleep, picturing a cute catboy in his dreams.

  
  


☆

  
  


“Jiwon-ah, Hanbin-ah, do you want any drinks? I'll help you bu- oh my god, I'm so sorry!” Jinhwan exclaims as he walks back to the table where Jiwon and Hanbin were sitting at, accidentally bumping into a  ~~really~~ tall catboy and spilling his iced coffee all over the front of his shirt.

 

“Aish, watch where you're going!” the tall catboy hisses and glares at the shorter male while trying to remove the coffee stains with his bare hands.

 

As soon as they make eye contact, both their wrists start glowing and the patterns on both their wrists turned silver, mirroring the colour of the soulmarks on Hanbin and Jiwon's wrists. Both the catboy and Jinhwan's eyes widened in shock, simultaneously looking at their wrists and looking back at the other.

 

“You-you're my soulmate,” Jinhwan murmurs.

 

The catboy merely blinks at him, eyes going wide but not saying a word. Jinhwan grabs his wrist and pulls him to sit at the nearest vacant table before starting to introduce himself.

 

“Hi soulmate, I’m Jinhwan!” Jinhwan grins.

 

“I-I'm Junhoe. Koo Junhoe.”

 

“Well Junhoe-yah, it's nice to meet you. Do you want to go shopping with me? To get you a new shirt, I mean. I'll help you wash your shirt too.”

 

“I- okay, but what about your friends?”

 

“They can enjoy their little date here, let's go!”

 

Jinhwan drags Junhoe out of the café, then interlaces his fingers with the catboy's as they enter a clothing shop.

 

“Junhoe-yah, isn't this nic- hey, are you okay?”

 

Junhoe had tears welling up in his eyes as he stood behind the shorter male. He quickly wiped his eyes and forced a smile on his face, dismissing Jinhwan's concerns.

 

“No, tell me. What's wrong?”

 

“I- are you going to, uh, hurt me?”

 

Jinhwan, bewildered, replies, “Why would I hurt you? You're an adorable and handsome catboy, of course I won't hurt you!”

 

Junhoe felt immensely relieved at the fact that ~~this human~~ his soulmate treated cat-human hybrids as equals, and didn't seem intimidating at all seeing as though he was so short. A few seconds later, however, he flushed as red as the shirt Jinhwan picked out for him earlier when he realised how Jinhwan described him.

 

“A-adorable and handsome?!”

 

“Of course! Look at you, your face looks like it's about to explode, you cutie,” Jinhwan hangs the shirt he was holding back onto the clothings’ rack and stands on his tiptoes to squish Junhoe's cheeks.

 

“S-stop it!” Junhoe flushes even redder, struggling to pry Jinhwan's hands off his tomato red and burning cheeks.

 

Jinhwan runs his finger through Junhoe’s soft ears, making him purr in pleasure, before shoving a few shirts into Junhoe's arms and pushing him into the fitting rooms to try them on.

 

“But-”

 

“It's okay, Junhoe-yah, just try them on!” Jinhwan urges.

 

Later on, an ear-piercing scream was heard from the fitting rooms.

 

“Shit! I'm late for practice! Oh no, this is my first day practicing with the team, I can't afford to be late!” Junhoe exclaims and stumbles out of the cramped fitting room, haphazardly dressed in his  ~~still~~ coffee-stained clothes and dragging the huge pile of shirts Jinhwan got him to try with him.

 

“What practic- shit, I'm late for mine too!”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I'm a trainee at YG- hold on, are you the new guy Hanbin's been going on about?”

 

“I... think so?”

 

Jinhwan gently smiles at that, linking their arms together and paying for all the shirts Junhoe tried on, albeit with many protests from the catboy, before running out of the shop and towards the direction of the YG building with him.

 

“I look forward to working with you, soulmate!” Jinhwan casually blurts out while running, grinning at Junhoe.

 

“Me too, hyung, me too,” Junhoe gently smiles, adoration for his soulmate bubbling in the pit of his stomach as thoughts of being scolded by their dance instructor flew out of his brain.

 

_ Hanbin is going to kill us both,  _ Jinhwan thinks.  _ But meeting him is worth it. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing sth that hit 1k words im so proud of myself HAHAHAHA  
> hope you liked this fic~


End file.
